Chocolate and Valentines
by aedy
Summary: Kurt buys Puck a special present for V-Day and they make good use of it.


Puck's fingers are almost shaking as they tighten the blindfold around Kurt's head and he has to hold back a moan when Kurt's breath quickens.

Turning towards the bedside table he picks up the jar of chocolate and lets his eyes rack over Kurt's naked body. He's sprawled out on Puck's bed, his hands clutching at the sheets and his legs rigid under Puck's ass. Puck had always thought about Valentine's Day as a stupid holiday made to score with chicks, but with Kurt it's very, very different.

The fact that it was Kurt who got the chocolate paint as a present for Puck was enough to make him hard throughout the day. They had even skipped glee but it was impossible to regret it.

Puck stops himself from asking if Kurt is ready because if he takes Kurt by surprise, everything will feel a lot more intense.

He dips the jar and hot chocolate drips on Kurt's chest.

Kurt arches his back and sucks in a breath as if caught between the need to pull away from the hot liquid and the need to press against the fingers skimming up and down his sides.

Puck uses his fingers to smear the hot chocolate around Kurt's nipple and then he leans forward, his tongue licking up the dark liquid and his teeth nipping at the hardened nub.

"Fuck," Kurt swears and he uses a hand to grip Puck's mohawk and keep his mouth in place.

Puck licks and bites until the nipple is clean of chocolate but it's bright red and then he dips the jar of chocolate again letting the hot liquid drip across Kurt's chest to pool down into his navel.

He licks some of the chocolate being careful to leave big red marks before moving to another spot. He makes his way up Kurt's neck smearing the chocolate in his wake. He sucks the skin between his lips and bites down using his tongue to sooth the sting of his bites. Kurt arches beneath him and Puck can feel Kurt's erection pressing against his ass. He pushes against it and Kurt moans loudly.

"Puck," his voice cries out in a broken moan, "Please."

Puck smirks devilishly and starts to lick away the chocolate off of Kurt's chest letting his tongue dip into Kurt's navel, his hands closing tightly around Kurt's hips to keep him place.

He pulls away a little moving his ass over Kurt's cock, feeling him starting to drip with precum. He licks his lips tasting Kurt and chocolate, and then bites on his lower lip rotating his hips and settling his hands on Kurt's chest to have a leverage.

"You're killing me," Kurt says and he reaches out with his hands to rest them on Puck's hips.

"I know," Puck replies and his voice is coming out lower than it normally would. He picks up again the jar of chocolate and scoots back a little before dipping it over Kurt's erect dick.

Kurt moans deep and loudly, his hands clenching around Puck's hips and in the sheets. He tries to buck his hips but Puck's weight stops him.

Leaning down, Puck licks the head of Kurt's cock before closing his lips around it and sucking. Kurt whimpers and one of his hands slides through Puck's mohawk gripping the hair while the other one closes around the headboard of the bed.

Puck pulls back ignoring Kurt's moan and sits on his heels. He skims his fingers down Kurt's leg feeling the soft hair beneath his fingertips. When he reaches Kurt's ankles, he wraps his fingers around them and pushes upwards making Kurt's legs fall open.

He looks up at his boyfriend's face and sees him blushing and he knows that it's because of both arousal and embarrassment because he's at Puck's mercy and no matter how much he trusts Puck this isn't easy.

Puck's hands close around Kurt's strong thighs, he kneads the firm flesh and leans down again his lips closing around Kurt's hard dick, his mouth being filled with Kurt's taste and the bitter chocolate. He can feel his own erection screaming for attention but he ignores it and focuses on Kurt's sounds and body.

He licks up and down Kurt's dick, his hands forcing Kurt's thighs apart. He relaxes his throat and swallows around the head.

"Puck, fuck, Puck..." Kurt's voice sounds broken by the desire and his breath is coming out quickly. "Noah..." he breaths and Puck can't stop himself from sucking harder.

He starts rubbing his dick against the sheets, the sensation of Kurt's fingers gripping and pulling his hair painful enough to be pleasuring but not uncomfortable. He opens his eyes and looks up finding Kurt biting at his lips as if trying in vain to suppress his moans, his skin smeared with chocolate and sweat.

He opens his mouth wider and slips a finger inside to rub it against the underside of Kurt's dick and to get it wet while he starts to rub faster against the sheets.

"Noah, please... I need... to cum."

Pulling the wet finger out, Puck slides it between Kurt's cheeks and presses it against his hole and that's all it takes for Kurt to cum.

Puck keeps sucking him until Kurt is limp and overstimulated. When he pulls back, spit and cum running down his chin, Kurt pulls away his blindfold and stares at Puck, chest heaving.

Sliding both his hands around Puck's neck, Kurt pulls him upwards and crushes their mouths together, tasting himself and Puck and chocolate in the kiss. He locks his legs around his boyfriend's waist and rubs against him feeling Puck's hard member sliding between his cheeks.

"I need you inside me," he pants against Puck's mouth when the kiss ends.

Puck kisses him again this time taking his time to explore Kurt's mouth. When he breaks the contact, he reaches out and picks up from the nightstand the lube and a condom. He passes the latter to his boyfriend who quickly slides it on his dick and then Kurt closes his hand around Puck's cock to give a couple of slow strokes.

"If you keep that up, I'll be done before we start."

Kurt grins at him and steals another kiss before grabbing the bottle of lube from Puck's hand. He opens it and takes Puck's hand in his, coating with the lube two of his fingers.

"Hurry up," he says pushing Puck's fingers down his body.

Puck leans back a little between Kurt's spread legs. He slides his fingers down Kurt's crack and circles the opening with his middle fingers before pushing it slowly inside.

Moaning, Kurt thrusts down a little getting Puck's finger all the way inside him. A few moments later Puck slides inside another one and Kurt raises his legs a little.

"You're so fucking hot," Puck whispers and he sounds as awed as the first time they slept together. It makes Kurt smile and want to kiss him.

"I'm ready," he whispers and Puck nods, his brow furrowing a little as if he's trying to concentrate. It should be strange to find Puck being adorable especially when they're both lying naked in bed, but Kurt has long since learned that Puck can be unpredictable like that.

He pulls himself up a little and puts his hands around the base of Puck's neck again, his thumbs stroking across Puck's collarbones. For a moment he stares at the contrast that his pale skin makes against Puck's tanned one but then he looks into Puck's eyes and he doesn't need to say anything else.

Puck bites on his lower lip and grips the base of his penis guiding it to Kurt's entrance. He pushes only the head inside stopping when he feels resistance. Bracing himself on his hands on either side of Kurt's head, he thrusts slowly inside, inch by inch.

Kurt's breaths comes out in short bursts and he tightens his legs around Puck's waist using his heels to press Puck further inside him.

When Puck is all the way in, he squeezes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "I'm not going to last," he warns and Kurt smiles at him and kisses the corner of his mouth.

The idea of turning Puck so much on is a high Kurt will never get enough of.

Puck slides out a little and then thrusts back inside. He starts going slowly and fucking Kurt deeply but when Kurt's moans become irregular and his hands keep closing around the sheets and relaxing, Puck pulls up and grabs Kurt's ankles raising his legs up. He can feel Kurt's strong muscles under his hands and he tightens his grip and starts thrusting more vigorously.

"Noah, Noah..." Kurt pants out and Puck pulls almost all the way out before pushing in again making Kurt scream.

He can feel his orgasm starting to build up and he starts to stroke Kurt's half hard dick in time with his frantic thrusts. When Kurt clenches around him, Puck finally comes calling out Kurt's name and keeps thrusting until Kurt comes a second time.

Spent, he falls down on Kurt, his mouth right down besides Kurt's ear. He licks his lips and tries to get some air into his lungs and when he manages to do it, he whispers, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
